Welcome to My World
by VeronicaConnor
Summary: Carla Connor backstory. Contains issues that some may find disturbing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is a little insight to Carla Connor's background. I wrote it quite a while ago and I didn't plan on uploading it but since the revelation that Carla's brother will be joining Coronation Street I thought I'd share it with you. There isn't really a storyline to it, like I said, it's just an insight to her background because I'm personally fascinated with Carla and I would love to find out more about her past. Hopefully we'll find out more when her brother turns up! Anyway, I hope you enjoy and please be warned that it's rated **M** for a reason; there does contain subject matters that some may find disturbing.

* * *

><p>Carla O'Brien may have only been 16 years old, but she had more than her fair share of problems. Growing up on the Tindley estate with her drug dealing mother Sharon, and her half brother Darren, wasn't easy. Especially when her useless drunk of a dad was around.<p>

Carla was sat in her room staring out the window. There was a sad expression on her face as she looked at the depressing view before her. It was a dark miserable day. She could see some boys wearing grey hoodies whilst out on their bikes, riding around and tormenting the locals that walked past. As she turned her head to the right she could see a young woman being pinned against the wall by an old man. She watched as he leered and groped her whilst sticking a tenner down her bra. She shook her head. Then she looked to the left and she witnessed a car pull up and a young boy hand over a small package in exchange for money; she knew it would be drugs. She sighed as she walked from the window and sat on her bed.

_"Welcome to my World." _she muttered sadly to herself.

* * *

><p>Sharon O'Brien was sat on the grubby sofa in the living room, smoking a cigarette whilst talking to her sister-in-law, Barbara. She was telling her about the call she had received from Darren's teacher this morning.<p>

_"I said to him, I know our Darren's a little bastard but he takes after his dad ya see. I said ya can't blame me if he's causing trouble at school, it's nout to do with me. He said, if he continues to be a nuisance then they'd have to suspend 'im. I went flamin' mad. I said you kept phoning me about his flamin' attendance not being good enough, now I've got 'im to turn up ya wanna suspend 'im?! I said yer 'avin' a laugh, ain't ya?"_ She dubbed her cigarette in the overflowing ash tray, and as she went to speak again she noticed her daughter, Carla, walk through the door.

_"Y'alright, love?"_ She asked.

_"Like you give a toss." _Carla spat as she flopped down on to the sofa next to her aunt Barbara.

_"'Ey, less of the attitude missy."_ Her mother replied with a threatening glare.

Carla ran her hand through her hair before turning to stare at her mother, _"Mum, 'ave ya got any ciggies?" _she asked hopefully.

_"Oh 'ere."_ her mother said whilst throwing one of her cigarettes over to her daughter.

_"Ta."_ Carla mumbled as she sparked up the fag that was hanging out of her mouth. She took a long drag before exhaling the intoxicating smoke._ "What was ya sayin' bout our Darren?" _she quizzed.

_"Oh yer bloody head teacher phoned up saying he'd been playin' up again." _

_"Oh, what's he done now?"_

_"Apparently, him and some lads stole a load of condoms from the sex ed class and was using them as water ballons."_

Carla and Barbara turned to stare at each other before letting out a dirty chuckle. _"Oh, typical Darren. He's such a flamin' idiot."_ Carla stated before taking another drag of her fag.

Carla quickly turned her head as she heard a knock at the door.

_"Darren," _Sharon shouted. _"Get the door!"_

There was a loud noise as Darren ran down the stairs to do as his mother requested.

_"Carla, yer lover boy's 'ere to see ya." _He shouted back.

A feeling of excitement overcame her as she jumped up from the sofa and walked to the front door, calling her brother a _wanker _and smacking him across the head as she passed him.

As she opened the front door, she smiled._ "Hey, baby." _she gushed as she stepped outside and planted a kiss on to her boyfriend's lips. _"Come in."_

She led him into the house and up to her bedroom,_ "Mum! Me an' Paul are going upstairs so stay out of me room!" _she shouted out to her mother on the way up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Paul Connor had short brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was very slim but also very muscled. He was twenty-two years old, six years older than Carla. She only knew him because she was best friends with his little sister, Michelle.<p>

Carla loved the fact she was dating someone older, even if it was her best friend's brother. He had a car, and some money and was always taking her out and showing her off to his mates. The only down side to being with someone older was the sex. Despite her tough exterior, Carla was quite vulnerable underneath, and she didn't want to feel pressured in to giving up her virginity; an alien concept to the likes of Paul.

After entering her bedroom, Paul closed the door behind them. He walked towards Carla grabbed a hold of her face and began to snog her. Their tongues danced around each other, both fighting for dominance. His hands grasped a hold of her waist and he pushed her towards the bed. As she led on the bed Paul climbed on top of her still kissing her deeply. Carla groaned quietly as she became aroused. She could feel Paul's hand wandering from her waist and up her top, groping her breast slightly before moving around to her back and unhooking her bra. He softly kissed along her jawline and gently sucked her neck. Then he started nibbling on her ear.

Carla shivered as she felt his warm breath against her skin._ "Paul?" _she whispered softly.

_"Yeah, baby?" _he replied whilst moving his hand down her body and resting it on her thigh. He continued to suck at her neck, brusing her skin as he left a trail of love bites.

Carla started to feel nervous as she felt his hand run up her thigh and disappear under her skirt. His fingers hooked over her underwear and started to pull at them. Carla felt her body tense up as the material from her knickers slid down her leg. _"No Paul, stop." _she quickly gasped as she tried to push Paul off of her. _"I'm sorry, I can't do it." _she told him desperately.

_"Oh, don't be silly." _Paul replied as he continued to remove her underwear.

_"No, Paul."_ Carla said sternly, hoping he'd get the message.

Paul stopped and stared at her for a moment, then he sat up annoyed.

_"Why are you such a frigid cow?"_ he spat nastily.

Carla looked at him, tears began to brim in her eyes. _"Oh come on, don't be like that. Just because I'm not as easy as the other girls round ya."_

_"No?"_ Paul shouted at her, _"You don't mind teasing me though, do ya?" _

Carla raised her eyebrow at him, she was getting fed up of him sulking everytime he didn't get his wicked way with her. _"Oh piss off." _she retaliated. As she stood up Paul grabbed her by the throat and pushed her back on to the bed. _"Don't you ever talk to me like that again, you vicious little bitch!"_ he spat through gritted teeth. Carla froze with fear. She'd never seen this side to him before; whenever she'd turned his advances down before he would just sulk for a bit, then he'd forget about it.. until the next time.

Paul was still led on top of her with his hands around her throat. He smirked down on her, as he saw how scared she was of him._"Ya know, I could just fuck you right now." _he threatened as his hand slipped down from her throat to explore her body.

Carla gulped, clearly terrified at what he might do to her. _"Oh, and I wonder what 'Chelle will say, when she finds out her brother's a rapist, 'ey?"_ she said rather breathlessly.

Her words seemed to touch a nerve with Paul who quickly let her go. _"'Ey, you what? I'm not a rapist." _he paused for a moment before continuing. _"Oh Carla, I'm sorry babe. Look, I didn't mean to scare ya it's just.. well, you can't keep leading me on then pushing me away."_

_"I haven't been leading you on?!" _Carla exclaimed. _"Paul, you have to respect me decision to not have sex, at least, not until I feel ready, alright? And if you can't do that then, well then, it's about time me an' you finished in it?"_

He quickly turned his head in her direction; they both stared at each other awkwardly, then Paul shook his head and stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Carla let out a deep sigh before collapsing back on to her bed.

* * *

><p>A whole week had passed with not so much as a text shared between Carla and Paul. She assumed that they were over, and as much as she wanted to be with Paul, she refused to be the one to do the chasing. He'd only accuse her of leading him on if she did.<p>

_"'Ey, what's going on with you an' our Paul?" _Michelle quizzed her best friend as they walked down the street sharing a bag of chips. _"He's been in a right strop all week, miserable sod." _

Carla gazed at her friend sadly, then turned away._ "I don't know, 'Chelle. I ant spoken to 'im for a week." _she revealed.

Michelle looked confused,_ "Why not? Oh, what's he done now?" _she asked after seeing Carla's face grimace slightly.

_"Oh, he 'aven't done out. Just leave it will ya!" _Carla shouted defensively. She hardly thought it appropriate to talk to Paul's little sister about his sexual frustrations.

_"Alright, I was only asking. Jeehz."_ Michelle snapped back.

Carla felt a bit guilty for shouting, but she hated people prying in on her life. _"No you weren't, you were poking ya nose in to me business, as flamin' usual." _

Michelle understood why Carla was so defensive, she knew about her families dodgy dealings and was well aware of how scared Carla had once been when the social started sticking their noses in. But still, she was fed up of the constant ear bashing from her friend.

_"You can be a right bitch sometimes Carla, ya know." _Michelle informed her frustratingly.

_"Yeah, yeah." _Carla muttered, _"I'm sorry, alright? Can we just talk bout sommit else, please?"_

They were walking along the canal when they decided to stop and sit on the bench, still sharing a bag of chips between them.

_"'Ey, you coming to this party tomorrow?" _Michelle asked excitedly.

Carla looked confused, _"What party?" _she replied.

_"Sam's having a house party. Didn't ya know?" _

_"No, but I think I might tag along anyroad. Got nout else to do, 'ave I." _Carla said.

_"Alright, but our Paul's gonna be there an' all." _Michelle revealed.

Carla turned towards her and smiled, _"That's not a problem."_

* * *

><p><strong>Friday Night<strong>

Carla laughed as she watched her friend, Michelle, dance around her room, and singing in to her hairbrush.

They were in Carla's bedroom getting ready for Sam's house party.

_"Like a virgin, touched for the very first time!" _Michelle sang along to the track.

_"'Ey, it's been a while since you were a virgin 'Chelle!" _Carla joked.

Michelle's jaw dropped, _"What on earth are you insinuating, Miss O'Brien?" _

Carla got up from her bed and walked towards the window. She picked up the pack of cigarettes that were sat on the window sill and pulled a fag out. _"Want one?" _she offered whilst holding the pack up to Michelle.

_"Nah, I'm good ta."_ Michelle said as she sat herself down on the bed.

Carla was stood in front of her full length mirror, taking a quick look at herself, she started pulling at the dress she was wearing; it was Michelle's, and Carla felt far too uncomfortable wearing it. _"'Ey 'Chelle love, I don't think I can wear this. It's way too short." _

Michelle rolled her eyes, _"Carla, stop fussing will you! Ya look gorgeous in it."_

Carla sighed, _"Michelle, ya can see me flamin' arse it's that short! No, I 'ave to get changed."_

Michelle opened her mouth to speak but before she had a chance to say anything her phone vibrated in her hand. She quickly scanned the message.

_"It's too late hun, Dean's outside waiting. Come on!" _she grabbed Carla's hand, ran out of the room, down the stairs and out of the house before Carla had a chance to protest.

Michelle jumped in to the front seat, she turned towards Dean and snogged him. Carla sat in the back cringing at the pair._"Uh, get a room you two!" _she scoffed sarcastically.

Michelle and Dean laughed at her remark, before driving off.

* * *

><p>As they pulled up outside of Sam's house they could see the party was already in full swing; there were crowds of people gathered outside smoking and drinking.<p>

Carla walked in to the house alone whilst Michelle and Dean drove around the corner to park the car. She wedged herself through the crowd of people, bottle of vodka in one hand and a fag in the other.

_"Carla!" _called a voice from the kitchen. Carla looked up to see who was calling her name, it was Sam.

_"Oh, hiya." _she replied with a small smile.

Sam walked up to Carla and wrapped her in a welcoming embrace, then he kissed her on the cheek. _"You alright, love?" _he asked.

_"I'm fine, ta." _Carla continued her walk to the kitchen, put her bottle of vodka on the counter, and then turned back around to see Sam and everyone else that was in the room.

As she scanned the room she spotted Paul sat in the corner. He was staring at her lustfully, and she could feel his eyes undressing her. She smiled nervously, then turned around and poured herself a shot of vodka.

After chucking back 5 shots of straight vodka, she quickly looked down at her waist as she felt two hands holding her. Assuming it was Paul, she turned around in order to talk to him but when she did she realised it wasn't actually Paul holding her. It was Sam.

_"Oh, Sam. What ya doing?" _Carla asked with slight confusion whilst removing his hands from her waist.

_"Well, I'm trying to talk to the most beautiful girl in the room." _Sam replied with a cheeky wink.

Carla smirked before retaliating,_ "Oh, and does this beautiful girl know that you're trying to chat me up, 'ey?" _

Sam placed his hands back on to her waist, _"I heard what happened between you an' Paul. Do ya know how jealous he'd be if he saw us together?" _

Carla stared in to his eyes, trying to see what his intentions were. Before she had a chance to speak Sam moved closer and soon their lips were touching.

As soon as their lips parted, Sam took a hold of Carla's hand and led her out of the room. Her head was spinning as she glanced over to Paul. He had a look of rejection in his eyes as he watched Carla being led away by his so called mate.

They reached the bottom of the stairs when Carla pulled away, _"Sam, I'm not going up there with you." _she stated. _"If you want someone to fuck over then ya can go pick up some other girl. I'm sure Suzie will be more than willing. But me? I ain't interested, darlin'." _

_"It's not what ya think." _Sam said, _"Look, there's something I need to show ya, but I can't show it 'ere." _

Carla frowned at him, _"Oh, I know what you wanna show me, love. Like I said, it ain't happening." _she turned to walk away but Sam grabbed her arm.

_"Carla, please." _he pleaded with her.

Carla was now curious as to what it was that Sam so badly wanted her to see. She nodded slightly before following him up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Michelle was readjustng her dress as she walked into the kitchen. She grabbed a can of guinness and sat next to her brother, Paul.

_"Alright, where's our Carla?" _she asked as she scanned the room looking for her best friend.

Paul just stared at Michelle with a scowl before standing up and walking away, barging past Liam as he left.

_"What's 'is problem?" _Liam asked Michelle.

Michelle shook her head, _"He's a miserable git, that's what._

'_Ave you seen Carla?" _Michelle asked as Liam sat beside her.

_"Uhh, I've only just got 'ere, Michelle." _Liam replied before taking a sip of his can. _"Dean not with ya?"_

_"Oh yeah, we uh.. he.." _Michelle smiled as she thought about their flirtly fumble in the back of Dean's car. _"He'll be 'ere now." _

* * *

><p><em>"Come on then, what's this thing you so desperately want to show me?" <em>Carla questioned as she stepped into the bedroom. Sam closed the door behind them and made his way into the ensuite.

_"Sam?" _Carla said when he didn't respond.

_"In 'ere." _Sam summoned Carla to the bathroom.

Carla frowned as she considered joining him.

As she walked through the door she was shocked to see Sam leaning over the sink snorting up the perfectly lined white powder.

_"DRUGS?!" _Carla shouted. _"You've brought me up 'ere for drugs?!" _

Sam turned to face her and held his hand up to offer her the rolled up money note. _"Your turn." _he stated as he pulled Carla closer.

Carla scoffed. _"Do you really think I'd be that stupid?_

_I wouldn't take drugs even if you offered me all the money int world. You're an idiot, that's what you are."_

Sam laughed in her face. _"Get off yer high horse, Carla. Where exactly d'ya think I got the stuff from, 'ey?" _

Carla's heart sank as she realised what Sam was saying.

_"She wouldn't." _Carla muttered as Sam took a step closer to her.

He carefully tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as he spoke softly, as if to patronise her.

_"Poor Carla, 'ey? 'As a mother who cares more about drugs than her own kids. A drunk dad who couldn't give a shit about 'er, and a brother who's been nicked more times than the Kray twins." _

Carla's eyes began to well up with tears. But she wouldn't cry. That was a sign of weakness and Carla doesn't do weak.

_"Go to hell!" _she yelled in Sam's face before storming out of the room.

_"Car, there you are. I wondered where you'd got to." _Michelle said as Carla stormed down the stairs.

_"Sorry 'Chelle, I 'ave to go." _Carla replied as she ran out of the house.

_"Carla?" _Michelle called after her. _"What is up with everyone tonight?" _she muttered to herself.

As Carla walked through the dark streets, tears began to fall from her eyes.

Her arms were crossed over her chest in an attempt to protect herself from the big bad world that she lived in. She hated her life, and what was worse, she hated herself.

All her life she had felt worthless, unwanted and unloved. She remembered the night when one of her deepest fears were revealed as true; she had been helping her mother in to bed after she'd come crawling home at an obscene hour, drunk out of her mind. Her mother had told her that, if it hadn't of been for the fact she discovered her pregnancy so late, she would have had Carla aborted without a second thought. In all honestly, she couldn't blame her mother; she had only been seventeen years old when she fell pregnant, and she wasn't exactly in the best of relationships, but it still hurt to hear those words.

As she reached the front door to her house she paused and took a deep breath.

* * *

><p>Sharon O'Brien was sat at the kitchen table making her way through a bottle of vodka. She had just found out some very unpleasant news and was desperately trying to drown her sorrows. As she sat wallowing in her own self pity she reminisced over the past. She thought about her own childhood; growing up on the same estate she lived on now, she remembered her inner dreams of wanting to escape.<em> Just like the stars, <em>she thought. _Fighting their way up from the bottom... getting out of this shithole and making a good, decent life for herself and her children. _But as the years went by, the dream began to fade. It seemed anyone who were unlucky enough to be born onto a council estate were destined to die there, too.

A single tear slowly streamed down her cheek as she glanced down at her wrists. She stared blankly at the ghostly white scars that had been self-inflicted in her teenage years; the times when the loneliness and despair had become too much to handle, and all that was left of her was an unhealthy urge to bleed, because that was the only time she could escape the mental torture of knowing that her life would never amount to anything, and she would always be a no one.

Her father died when she was five years old, and her mother struggled to bring her up; forced into prostitution just to make ends meet. Sharon always promised herself that if she were to ever have children she would make sure they'd never have to endure the same childhood that she had, yet here she was; thirty three years old and still living in the same place, bringing up two children, selling drugs to anyone and everyone in order to pay the rent each month, and staying with an abusive drunk in a lame attempt to keep her children protected. Little did she know that he was the root cause to most of their problems.

Sharon wiped her eyes before downing the remaining contents of the vodka. As she felt the familiar burning sensation running down her throat she heard the door slam open and in stormed her tempermental teenage daughter with a look of fierce determination.

_"Tell me it isn't true!" _Carla shouted towards her unsuspecting mother.

_"Uh, what are you talking about?" _Sharon replied in confusion. _"What isn't true?"_

_"You are unbelievable. Do you know that?" _Carla spat angrily whilst desperatly trying not to break down.

_"Carla, what the hell are you talking about love?" _

_"You! Mum, you've been selling drugs to kids at MY school." _Carla furiously wiped away the tears that had fallen from her eyes as she continued yelling at her mother. _"KIDS mum. They're just kids."_

Sharon sighed before turning away from her daughter. _"I know Carla. I know you're angry, alright? But darlin', I didn't have a choice." _

_"Oh don't even think about feeding me that bullshit." _Carla intervened. _"How fucking stupid are ya? You know what happened the last time my teachers found out about us don't ya? One word from Darren about our drunk dad and the social were round 'ere within the second." _Carla took a deep breath before asking what had been her main worry. _"What will happen if they find out about you an' all, 'ey mum? Do you really hate us that much?"_

_"No!" _Sharon snapped defensively. _"Carla, I don't hate you. Or Darren. I love you both so much and-"_

_"And what?" _Carla intervened again. _"Mum, don't you understand? If they find out that you're selling drugs - especially to children - then they will take me and Darren and put us into care. Is that what you want? Hmm? 'Cause if it isn't then you really need to buck your ideas up. And I can tell you something now: I'd rather be living on the streets than being forced to live with me dad."_

Sharon shook her head slightly. _"That won't be 'appening."_ she revealed calmly.

Carla looked confused, _"What won't be 'appening?" _she asked.

_"It's your dad, love." _Sharon replied.

Carla began to panic. _"Oh God, what's he done now?"_

_"You know that girl he was knocking about with? The seventeen year old?" _

_"Yes." _Carla answered abruptly.

_"He's only gone and knocked her up. He's moving in with her and.. well.. he doesn't want anythin' more to do with us. I'm sorry, love. He doesn't want to see you anymore."_

Carla stood in silence for a moment. Even though she expected something like this to happen she was still quite shocked at the timing of it all.

_"Good."_ she eventually said. _"We don't need him anyway."_

Carla turned her back on her mother and walked out of the room. As she entered her bedroom she shut the door before allowing her self to cry.

* * *

><p>Michelle was sat on the wall outside of Sam's house. She had a face like thunder as she was getting more and more pissed off. Dean still hadn't shown his face since they first arrived, Paul was being funny with her and Carla had stormed off in another one of her strops.<p>

_"Right." _she muttered to herself, _"I'll give them all a piece of my mind." _

She pulled out her mobile phone and began to text everyone who had upset her and effectively ruined her night out.

She text Dean first.

_What the hell do you think you're playing at? I've been looking forward to spending time with you all week. I got all dressed up especially for you but as soon as you got a shag you upped and left me. Don't think you'll be getting anymore fun from me 'cause i'll just tell you to piss off. I'm fed up of being used Dean. Don't bother texting back either. Oh, and by the way, your mate Dan is a REALLY good kisser. You should pick up some tips!_

She hadn't really kissed anyone but she knew how jealous and pissed off Dean would be if he were to think she had..

She felt a little bit better after pressing send. _One down - two to go_ she thought as she began her next text.

_Paul, I don't know what's going on with you lately though I've no doubt it involves Carla. I don't know what she's done to annoy you, but just because you're in a mood doesn't mean you can treat me like shit. I'll be expecting an apology when I see you or I'll be telling dad how much of a prat you are!_

She smiled to herself as she sent the message to her brother. Michelle had to think about the next message. She was unsure of what to text Carla. She wanted her to know how annoyed she was but she was also quite concerned for her fiery friend. Something had clearly upset her tonight to make her storm of like that. But knowing Carla it could of been over nothing. She was always over reacting to things. Someone would only have to look at her in a certain way for her to kick off. Michelle laughed to herself as she thought about how fiesty Carla could be. _She certainly doesn't shy away from anyone_. Michelle was quickly pulled from her thoughts as her phone bleeped.

She mentally prepared for an abusive reply from Dean or Paul but when she looked at her phone she realised it was neither of them. It was a message from Carla.

_Michelle, I'm really sorry for storming off earlier and for being a cow all week. I've got a lot going on at the moment, you know how it is. Anyway, I could really do with a friend right now so.. forgive me? x_

Michelle sighed sadly as she read the text over and over. Yeah, she did understand that Carla had a lot going on but she didn't really know **what **it was that Carla was going through. She wished Carla would open up to her more. Michelle found it frustrating that she was unable to help Carla in anyway. _Maybe one day she'll finally trust someone enough to talk, _Michelle thought before quickly tapping back a reply.

_Don't be daft Car. I know you've got a lot to worry about love. You know I'm always here for you, don't ya? How about you stay over mine tonight 'ey? I could do with some company x_

* * *

><p>Carla had spent the past half an hour crying into her pillow. Her mum had gone out to the local pub with her aunt Barbara and so Carla was left home alone.<p>

She couldn't help but feel quite relieved when Michelle asked her to stay over. She knew Michelle's mother Helen wouldn't be very welcoming. She strongly disapproved of Carla and Paul's relationship as she didn't think Carla was good enough for her precious son. But their father Barry was okay, and it beat staying alone for another night. So with this thought, Carla stood up from the bed and started packing an overnight bag. She went downstairs and took a bottle of vodka from the kitchen cupboard and hid it in her bag. As she left the house she text Michelle to say she was on her way. She didn't bother leaving a note. Her mother probably wouldn't be home for another two days anyway and Darren wouldn't pay much attention to it.


	3. Chapter 3

Michelle was sat at her dressing table wearing her pink PJ bottoms and her white vest top. Her hair was lazily pushed back into a bun and she was carefully removing her make-up.

She sighed slightly as she looked at her phone. Dean hadn't replied to her previous messages. Even though she had told him not to bother she hadn't expected him to actually listen to her. She was quite upset and confused by his sudden lack of interest in her. She looked at herself in the mirror and began to think that maybe there was something wrong with herself. As she thought back to her and Dean's last encounter she started to overthink the things that had been said. She remembered how Dean had made a subtle remark about her weight and at the time she hadn't thought much of it. But now she was obsessively scanning her reflection and she noticed that maybe she had put on a bit of weight. She didn't particularly think she was a fat girl, but she certainly wasn't the skinniest either.

_Maybe I could do with losing a few pounds._

She suddenly thought to herself before a knock at the door pulled her back to reality.

_"Michelle!" _she heard Liam call from the bottom of the stairs. _"Carla's 'ere." _

_"Alright. I'm coming!" _Michelle shouted back.

* * *

><p>Carla was stood outside the Connors' home when she pulled out the small compact mirror from her bag. She quickly checked her appearance, making sure there were no obvious sign that she had been crying. She pouted her lips as she reapplied her lippy. Then she threw the mirror and cosmetic back into her bag before ruffling her hands through her raven hair and eventually knocking the door. She stood back and took a deep breath as she prepared for the not-so-pleasant welcome she was sure to receive from Helen. She found herself pleasantly surprised when she noticed Liam open the door. She wasn't particularly close to Liam but she couldn't deny how attractive he was. He was a few years younger than Paul and much more free spirited. Paul would often complain about his younger brother's immaturity but Carla didn't see the problem. He was just having fun and he was always fun to be around. Apart from when he'd be sulking, but he was a lot like Carla in that respect.<p>

_"Well are ya gonna invite me in or d'ya want me to kip by 'ere tonight?" _

_"Noo," _Liam smiled as he gestured for Carla to enter the house. _"This way, my dear."_

As Carla stepped into the home she slowly scanned the room.

_"Don't worry, our Paul's out." _Liam said upon noticing Carla's apprehension.

_"'Ey? Oh no, I was just wondering where your parents were actually." _Carla replied.

_"Oh, well they're out an' all. It's just you an' me tonight kid." _He said with a cheeky wink.

They were both staring into each other's eyes as Michelle made her way down the stairs.

_"I think you'll find it's just __**me **__and Carla tonight, Liam." _Michelle stated after overhearing their conversation.

Carla gave a little laugh as Liam feigned innocence.

_"Well ya can't blame a bloke for tryin', can ya?" _He gave Carla another wink before walking away.

* * *

><p><em>"So.." <em>Carla spoke as she sat herself down on Michelle's bed. _"Where's mummy dearest tonight?" _

Michelle was pouring Carla's vodka into tumblers as she listened to her best friend.

_"Oh, they've gone up to Ireland for the week, visiting family and stuff. Us kids weren't invited. Not that I wanted to go, mind."_

_"Why not? I thought you liked Ireland." _Carla asked.

_"No," _Michelle said, _"I love Ireland. I just didn't fancy a week of having me cheeks pinched and being told how much I've grown by people I barely know. You know what families are like." _she trailed off as she handed the glass to Carla.

_"That, I do. There's not another family in Manchester as flamin' dysfunctional as my lot." _Carla stated bitterly. _"Oh, ta love." _She said as she was handed her drink.

Michelle looked at her sympathetically as she sat down next to her.

_"Hmm, what's been going on with your lot any road?" _Michelle gently quizzed. Carla could be incredibly touchy when it came to personal questions.

Carla stared at Michelle as she considered whether it would be a good idea to talk about everything that was on her mind. Then she decided better of it; talking never helped the situation but it did sometimes make it worse.

_"Oh, nothing." _

Michelle sighed at her friends dismissal. She knew she'd be overstepping the mark if she continued to probe so instead she softly told her, _"Carla, you know I am always 'ere for you, don't ya? I know I say it all the time but.. I really do mean it, ya know? I care about ya - you're like the sister I never 'ad." _

Carla smiled slightly as Michelle revealed she thought of her as a sister. She didn't think even her own brother liked to class her as a sister; they had different dads but that shouldn't mean anything. He was still her brother. She was still his sister. Carla liked having a brother for the simple fact that she wasn't completely alone, even if she felt it most of the time.

_"Ta, 'Chelle." _she said as she rubbed Michelle's thigh lovingly. _"So, what's up with you any road?"_

Michelle frowned in confusion. _"Why d'ya think there's somethin' up?" _she quizzed.

_"Well you text sayin' you needed company and I've noticed Dean ain't 'ere so.." _she stopped speaking as she noticed Michelle glance down. She leaned in towards her friend and used her hand to gently lift her head. _"'Ey Michelle, what's wrong? What's happened?"_ Carla asked as she became quite concerned.

_"I don't know." _Michelle replied. _"I don't know what I've done but.." _she shook her head, not sure how to voice her thoughts and unsure of whether she should be moaning to Carla when she already had enough problems of her own.

_"But, what? Michelle, what's going on? Has Dean done somethin' to upset ya?" _

_"Oh, ignore me. It's probably nothing. You know what I'm like when I've ''ad a drink." _Michelle tried to brush off her problems and desperately wanted to change the subject but she couldn't think of anything to say.

_"Michelle."_ Carla said gently but firmly. She could read Michelle like a book and it was clear as day that something was bothering her. _"Talk to me, darlin'." _she carefully stroked her thumb over Michelle's cheek.

_"I think Dean's gonna leave me." _she spoke sadly.

_"What?" _Carla said through an exasperated breath. _"'Ey, don't be daft. You two are flamin' inseparable. You've been together for years." _Michelle shook her head in disagreement. _"He loves you, Michelle. He loves ya!"_

_"Yeah, that's what I thought an' all." _Michelle replied.

_"What's brought this on, 'ey?"_

_"He's been avoiding me all night Car'. I've text him. I've called him. He were supposed to come into Sam's after parking the car but he never showed." _she confessed.

Carla was listening intently as she tried to make sense of everything. _"Well, that don't mean out. Maybe, I don't know, maybe he ran into some mates an' decided to go into town or sommit, 'ey?"_ Michelle didn't seem very convinced. _"Is there sommit else?"_

Michelle sighed, _"We um, we 'ad sex in the back of his car after we dropped you off. I think- I think maybe he's just using me."_

Carla rolled her eyes. _"'Ey, see what I mean? You can't keep yer hands off each other for more than two minutes. An' darlin', if he were only interested in sex - no offence - but he would 'ave left a long time ago. You've been together for what, two years? That gotta mean sommit love." _

Michelle smiled as she took in what Carla was saying, _"Yeah, I suppose you're right."_

_"Oh, I'm __**always **__right." _Carla stated as Michelle chuckled.

_"Come 'ere." _Carla said as she pulled Michelle into a tight embrace.

* * *

><p>Carla stirred as she began to wake from her alcohol induced sleep. She rubbed her eyes as she sat up and looked at her surroundings. She glanced at the alarm clock that was on the bedside table and noticed it was four o'clock in the morning. She turned her head to the right and although most of the room was in darkness, she could see Michelle sleeping as the moonlight shone upon her face. She looked so peaceful Carla couldn't help but smile.<p>

Carla led back down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. She sighed contently as she allowed her mind to become deep in thought. This was the one thing she hated about being awake at night. She hated the horrible silence that emphasized how alone she was. And with no one to talk to or nothing she could do to distract herself, all the thoughts and feelings that she'd been avoiding through the day would creep up on her.

Her mind suddenly flashed back to the previous night; she remembered entering Sam's house to see Paul there. She remembered the way he had looked at her and the way it had made her feel; his obvious want for her made her feel nervous but she also found it enticing. Even after she had refused to sleep with him the week before, he still appeared to care about her in someway. She thought it was just lust at first. But then she saw that look in his eye as Sam kissed her and led her out of the room. It was like the light went out in his eyes and pain and rejection wretched across his face. _Maybe he does care about me. _Carla thought to herself. _But If he cared that much he would 'ave come after me. He would 'ave stopped me from making the stupid mistake of sleeping with Sam. _Carla began to think of excuses as to why Paul didn't care about her. He couldn't care about her. 'Cause Carla had asked herself so many times_, why would anyone care about me?_

Suddenly she remembered what Sam had said to her, _"Got a mother who cares more about drugs than her own kids." _which became evidently true after his next revelation. _How could she do this to me? _Carla thought sadly. _It were bad enough when she began selling drugs in't first place. Now she's selling them to kids from school. _She scoffed, _She knows I hate people knowing bout me private life. She just doesn't give a shit._

Carla couldn't bare to think about his next statement, _"A drunk dad who couldn't give a shit about you." _Her chest began to tighten as she felt her heart break all over again. _I'm not even good enough for me own dad._ She thought. A silent tear escaped her eyes and trickled down her cheek before she quickly wiped it away. Her mouth began to feel very dry from the alcohol intake so she got out of bed and quietly crept out of the bedroom - making sure not to wake Michelle.

* * *

><p>Liam was sat at the kitchen table in a zombie like trance. He was exhausted. A week of partying and barely any sleep was finally taking its toll. He was slumped over the table resting his head in his hands. He didn't even have time to register someone creeping down the stairs. His eyes squinted painfully as the kitchen light was flicked on. He heard a loud gasp come from the doors direction. As he turned his head his jaw dropped in awe at the beauty that was stood before him. Carla was leaning against the door frame with her hand resting on her chest. She was wearing a tiny pair of hot pants and a little white vest top.<p>

_"You idiot! What you doing sat in the dark? I nearly 'ad a flamin' heart attack!" _Carla whispered aggresively.

Liam just smiled as he looked her up and down, secretly admiring her perfectly slim body.

Carla faked a double cough to get Liam's attention. _"Me face is up 'ere, darlin'." _She voiced seductively as she pointed towards her face.

Liam just flashed her a gorgeous grin before gesturing for Carla to join him. Once she had made herself a glass of water, she sat in the seat opposite him.

Liam pulled out a cigarette from the pack of May Fairs on the table. _"Can't sleep?" _He asked as he used the lighter to spark up.

_"Evidently." _she remarked as she reached over and removed the cigarette from his mouth and placed it into her own. Liam watched as she took a long drag on his cigarette. Inhaling as much of the intoxicating smoke as she could before passing the fag back to him. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like a lifetime.

She didn't know what it was about Liam that made her feel so at ease. But Carla thought it was rather strange how, from the very first moment they met, she immediately felt comfortable with him. It had taken so much longer for her and Paul to make a connection. But even now, after being in a relationship with each other for over two years, they still didn't share the same connection that she and Liam seemed to have.

_"So, what's the latest on you an' our Paul?"_ Liam asked, breaking the silence.

Carla broke eye contact with Liam as she stared down at her hands.

_"Has he not said out bout us?" _

_"No." _Liam replied, _"Should he 'ave?"_

Carla glanced back up to Liam and smiled nervously.

_"I don't know. I thought that's what you blokes were famous for; kiss & tell." _she said sarcastically.

Liam raised his eyebrow, _"Oh, so there was kissing?"_ he mocked.

_"Hmm, not exactly." _Carla stated.

_"You've lost me," _Liam said in confusion.

_"'Ey, well it doesn't take much to confuse you does it Leebugs." _she joked.

_"Uhh, Leebugs?" _Liam questioned with a frown.

_"Oh yer, it's ya new nick name darlin'. Cute, no?" _she teased.

_"No." _

_"Aw, well don't worry Leebugs. You'll get used to it." _she chuckled as she stood up and made her way out of the room. Liam's eyes became fixated on her bottom as she walked towards the door. Then she suddenly stopped. She glanced back at him, _"Are you coming or not?" _It was more of a rhetorical question as he was sure to follow her with his tongue hanging out. It was clear with every second they spent together how infatuated Liam was becoming with the raven haired beauty.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Wakey, wakey!" _Michelle chimed as she gently shook Carla's shoulder.

Carla woke to find herself curled into Liam's side; her head resting on his chest and her arm draped around his waist. She sat up slowly before looking from Liam to Michelle.

_"Well?" _Michelle said.

_"Well what?" _Carla replied with a slight frown.

_"How come yous two slept down 'ere, together?" _Michelle asked with a cheeky grin.

Carla gently ran her hand through her hair whilst stiffling a yawn.

_"Nothin' 'appened, 'Chelle. If that's what yer getting at. I just- I just came down for a drink and Liam was down 'ere, so.." _Michelle was staring at Carla with a bemused look on her face. Carla simply sighed, _"Nothing happened."_

_"Yeah, yeah." _Michelle teased. _"Come on then, make us a coffee."_

_"Uh, considering I'm the guest 'ere, I think it should be __**you **__making __**me **__the coffee - make it strong an' all love, ta." _She flashed a cheeky grin in Michelle's direction before curling back into Liam's side.

Liam began to wake from his slumber. He groaned as he wiped his sleepy eyes.

_"Morning sleepy head." _Carla whispered softly.

Liam turned to look at her, confusion momentarily graced his face before he smiled beautifully upon Carla.

_"Morning gorgeous." _he replied.

_"Nice sleep were it? You looked ever so peaceful.. weren't dreaming 'bout me were ya?" _Carla teased as Liam chuckled.

_"Someone loves themselves.."_

_"Well, someone's got to ant they, Leebugs?" _Carla winked before standing up from the couch and leaving the room.

* * *

><p><em>"So what's the plan again?" <em>Carla asked Michelle as they stepped out of the Connor household.

_"Right, I'm gonna go see Dean and you're gonna go 'ome an' get ready. Then I'll meet you at yours in say, half hour? Then we'll go into town. Alright?" _

_"Right." _Carla replied. _"I best be off then." _she said hesitantly. She was dreading going back home..

Michelle leaned into Carla and softly kissed her cheek. _"See you later, love." _

She turned and walked away as Carla looked on.

_"Yeah, see ya." _Carla whispered to herself before turning in the opposite direction and making her journey home.

* * *

><p>Darren was pacing back and fore the living room feeling unsure. His father, Steven, was sat on the couch staring at him suspiciously.<p>

Steven eventually spoke up, his voice was rough and unkind as he addressed his son. _"So, what's it gonna be kid? You gonna make ya dad proud for once in yer life? Or are ya gonna prove how much of a useless shit you are and not bother playing with the big boys?"_

Darren ran his hand through his hair before turning to look at his father. He felt torn. Torn between wanting to make his father proud but not wanting to break the law and get involved with the wrong crowd.

He shook his head. _"I'm not useless, dad."_

_"No?" _Steven questioned. _"Prove it."_

Darren sighed in frustration. He hated being in this situation. Why did he have to earn his own father's affections? Why did he have to do his dad's dirty work in order to gain his respect; in order for his father to be proud of him.

_"I don't know. I mean, wha- what about Carla?" _

_"What about 'er?" _Steven stated bitterly.

_"What- what about 'er? She's me sister, dad. She's your daughter! How can I look after 'er if I'm banged up int nick? I mean it's not as if mum gives a shit 'bout her is it?" _Darren replied aggresively. _"I'm all she's got. D'ya really wanna take me away from her an' all, dad?" _He questioned sadly.

Steven sighed deeply before standing up and walking towards Darren.

_"Your sister's a big girl now Darren. She can look after 'erself. Any road, if you do the job properly int first place, you won't be stepping foot inside prison. Alright? Now can I tell the boys to count you in or not? ...And just to inform you; if you don't do this for me, I'll walk out that door and you will never see me again. You or that slut sister of yours."_

Darren gulped. This was it; make a decision time. Option one: Join his dad's gang and prepare for the latest armed robbery that had been propositioned to him or Option two: Refuse to be apart of any criminal activity and risk losing his dad forever.

_"OK. I'll do it. If it's what you want, dad. Then yeah, I want in."_

His dad smirked proudly.

_"You 'want in' with what exactly?" _Carla questioned as she overheard the last part of their conversation.

Steven quickly span 'round to face his daughter.

_"None of your fucking business, darlin'." _he spat coldly.

Carla glared daggers at her father.

_"Nice to see you an' all dad."_

Her father just scoffed before turning back to Darren.

_"I'll text you int week with the details son, so keep yer phone handy."_

Carla's eyes darted from Darren to Steven. She noticed how uncomfortable Darren seemed to be. _"Details about what? You best not be making 'im do out, dad. He int like you, see, he actually has prospects and a future. And you're not fucking it up for him."_

_"Is that right?" _Steven spoke menacingly.

_"Yes." _Carla replied couragously. She knew it was dangerous to push her father too far, but there was no way she was gonna stand by and let him ruin her brother's life like he had with his own. _"So you can forget about any little propositions or jobs you've forced upon 'im, and you can get the fuck outta this house, NOW. You're not welcome 'ere."_

Steven smirked at her. Then, without warning he angrily lunged towards her and pinned her against the wall by her throat.

_"Now listen to me you little bitch."_ he spat through gritted teeth.

Carla's eyes widened in fear. Her whole body tensed as her father pushed himself against her; spitting angrily.

_"I am your father and you will do as I say. If I ever hear you back chat me again-"_

He stepped away from Carla as he raised his hand and swung it with great force, as soon as it came into contact with Carla's cheek she flew to the ground.

_"- I'll be giving you more than a slap." _Steven threatened as he leaned over Carla's trembling body. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her closer; emitting a piercing scream. _"Do you understand, Carla?"_

Darren lowered his head and closed his eyes as the scene unfolded. He wanted so desperately to stop it. But he learnt from past experiences not to intervene. The first time he had witnessed his father beat his mother; Darren tried to fend his dad away from her. He desperately tried to protect his mother. But in the end - it just made things worse.

_"I said, do you understand?" _Steven hissed aggresively in Carla's ear.

_"Yes!" _Carla instantly shouted back. _"I'm sorry. Please, please just let me go, dad. Please." _She begged.

Steven kissed the corner of his daughters mouth before throwing her back onto the floor. _"There's a good girl." _He stepped over her body and left the room.

Carla glanced at her brother who had a look of sympathy and guilt in his eyes. She gently nodded: a nod that reassured him that she was OK and that she understood why he didn't intervene. He quickly moved to help her up. Carla groaned quietly as she stood up - she was in pain from being thrown on the floor so harshly. As she looked into her brothers eyes she couldn't stop the solitary tear from escaping. Darren wrapped his arms around his little sister and pulled her into a loving embrace.

_"Shh, it's okay Car. Everythin's gonna be alright." _he whispered soothingly as Carla sobbed into his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Carla was sat in front of her mirror staring at her badly bruised cheek and split lip.<p>

_How am I gonna explain this one to Michelle? _she thought to herself before being interrupted.

_"Knock, knock." _Darren said as he pushed her bedroom door open. _"Thought you could do with a drink." _He smiled as he held up the bottle of whiskey.

Carla smiled lovingly at her brother. _"Int it a bit early for that stuff?" _she replied.

_"You're joking aren't ya?" _Darren spoke as he made his way towards her bed and sat down. _"I bet mum's passed out int some grubby pub now." _He made light of the subject. Their mother's alcoholism had always been a big problem; not that they could blame her for turning to drink after everything she'd been through.

_"Well that's sommat int it? We're turning into our Mother." _She returned the joke. Luckily, gallows humour is a trait that both Carla and her brother share. Sensing her opportunity, Carla turned more serious. _"But I suppose, if we were to turn into our parents, then turning into mum int so bad after all, eh? 'Cause you don't wanna be like dad, Darren. You don't wanna get involved with his shit, OK? We don't need any more coppers knocking ont door. I don't need any more hassle from the flamin' social. And I certainly don't need the worry of-" _Carla trailed off as her eyes began to glaze over again. She bit her lip to prevent herself from crying.

_"Go on.." _Darren said, _"Say it."_

Carla sniffed slightly. _"I don't need the worry, of losing the only person in this world that actually gives a damn about me." _

_"Eh, come 'ere."_ Darren held his arm out, gesturing for Carla to join him on the bed.

As Carla sat beside her brother he pulled her closer and kissed her hair sweetly.

_"I can't promise that the pigs won't keep knocking on our door.. and I can't promise that the bloody social won't start interferring again either." _Darren told her as he rubbed her arm reassuringly. _"But Carla, I can promise, that you will never lose me. I'll always be 'ere for you, alright? And I love you more than anything else in this world." _He uses his thumb to wipe away the tear rolling down Carla's cheek. _"I promise you sweet heart - you're my beautiful little sister, and I will do everythin' I can to protect ya, alright?" _Carla nodded her understanding before curling into her brothers side; allowing his arms to wrap around her tightly - making her feel safe, protected and loved.

_"Thank you." _she gently whispered as she lay her head on his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

Carla was sat at her dressing table carefully applying her make-up; she winced in pain each time she touched her face. It seemed no amount of foundation would cover the dark bruise that now covered her slightly swollen cheek.

_"Car-" _Darren spoke as he poked his head around her bedroom door.

_"Yeah?" _Carla replied, not bothering to turn around and face her brother.

_"Um, I've gotta pop out for a bit love. Will you be alright on yer own?" _

_"Yeah, of course. I'm off out meself actually."_ Carla announced as she quickly ran a brush through her hair.

Darren still stood by the door with his hands in his pockets. _"Oh right. Where you going?" _

_"Just into town with our 'chelle." _Carla replied before finally turning to face her brother. _"Why? Where you going?" _she asked inquisitively, noticing how uneasy Darren suddenly appeared.

_"Just out." _Darren stated abruptly.

_"Oh..." _Carla turned back to her desk and picked up her bag. "Right well, 'ave fun." She made her way for the door whilst swinging her bag over her shoulder. "And try an' stay outta trouble eh? There's a good lad." She quickly pecked her brother on the cheek before walking out of the room.

* * *

><p><em>"Oh shit!" <em>Michelle suddenly exclaimed as she jumped out of Dean's bed.

Dean sat up and watched Michelle as she frantically ran around the room picking up her clothes.

_"What's up with you?" _he asked.

_"I was supposed to be meeting our Carla - ten minutes ago!" _Michelle replied. _"Oh, where's me flamin' undies?" _she questioned frustratingly as she searched around the bedroom.

Dean let out a bemused chuckle. _"Probably where you kicked them off earlier."_

Michelle turned and glared at her boyfriend. _"It's not funny Dean! I'm already late."_

_"So what's thee 'arm in being a bit later, eh?" _Dean whispered as he grinned mischievously at Michelle.

Michelle tried to keep a straight face but failed miserably. As she made her way back towards Dean with a seductive look; she bit her lip as she crawled onto the bed. They gently rubbed noses before leaning in for a kiss.

_"I can't be late, Dean." _Michelle muttered against Dean's lips. _"Hmhm, I know." _Dean whispered before deepening their kiss. _"I mean it." _Michelle said but still made no attempt to stop him. Instead she climbed over him, wrapping her arms around his neck as he rolled her on to her back. Dean finally broke their kiss as he parted Michelle's legs. _"Ready for round 2 gorgeous?" _He winked as Michelle allowed a dirty giggle to escape. _"I best text Carla then ant I?" _

* * *

><p>Darren was sat at the kitchen table biting his fingernails. He was apprehensive about going to see his father; he needed to tell his dad that he no longer wanted to work for him, but he was worried about what his dad's reaction would be. Steven was bound to be furious with him, so he was expecting a good beating at the very least. A part of Darren wanted to just go along with his dad's plans, simply to avoid any horrible confrontations. But he knew he had to man-up and do the right thing - for Carla.<p>

He carefully began to make himself a rollie - one that contained a little more than just nicotine. He knew he'd need something to calm his erratic breathing down as he made his way to his dreaded destination.

As he stepped out of his home he sparked-up the self-made cigarette and began his journey.

* * *

><p>Steven was zoned out from the noise emitting from the television as he was led on the tatty old sofa drinking a can of lager. He was feeling rather smug as he thought about how easy it was for him to control and manipulate people; he felt powerful knowing he could make people do whatever he pleased because they would be too scared to disobey him. Everyone except Carla that was. His daughter was more like him than either of them could comprehend. They were both extremely stubborn and weren't afraid of confrontation. They were both very ambitious too; Carla was ambitious about leaving her estate and making a good life for herself, whereas Steven was ambitious in the sense that he wanted to build a reputation as the <em>hard man <em>on the estate. The man that no one dared to mess with - and it was certainly working so far.

Steven originally panicked when his young girlfriend announced her pregnancy; he had no money to provide for her or the baby and she was only seventeen-years-old so she wasn't exactly earning much herself. It was then that the idea struck him - Darren. He was aware of how much his step son depended on him. The pain and rejection he felt as his own father abandoned him was something that Darren _never _wanted to experience again - Steven was all to aware of this and he decided to use it to his advantage. Threatening to leave Darren had worked a treat. Even when his annoying little sister tried to stop it - Steven soon shut her up though. He smirked menacingly as he remembered his daughter's trembling body led at his feet - _just like her mother_. Steven knew it probably wouldn't take long for Carla to start mouthing off again, but he knew _exactly _how to deal with her when that happened.

Steven was startled from his thoughts as he heard a knock at the door. He assumed it would be Stacey, _forgotten her flamin' keys again _he thought.

As he pulled the door open he was surprised by who was standing there.

_"Darren?" _

Darren gulped before finding the courage to speak.

_"We need to talk."_ he stated.

_"Do we now?" _Steven questioned mockingly. _"You best come in then son."_

He walked in to the living room knowing that Darren would be following close behind.

* * *

><p>Carla was leaned against the wall outside her house with her arms folded across her chest. She was beginning to get annoyed with Michelle who was nearly half an hour late now. She was already feeling slightly anxious about seeing her; as much as she hoped Michelle would simply ignore the obvious bruising that now graced her usually immaculate face, she knew she wouldn't be that lucky. She supposed she should be grateful for the extra time to think of an excuse as to how she came to have these injuries.<p>

_"Car, baby, I'm so sorry I'm late." _Michelle began as she walked towards her best friend. _"Me an' Dean were just-" _Michelle trailed off as she noticed the nasty marks on Carla's face. _"Oh my God, Car. What the flamin' 'ell happened to you?" _

_"Eh?" _Carla feigned confusion. _"Oh, this." _she pointed towards her cheek. _"It's nothing." _

Michelle stared into Carla's eyes for a moment, _"It doesn't look like nothing." _she replied, clearly concerned for her friends well being. _"Who's done that to you, Car?"_

Carla bit her tongue as she began to panic. _"Michelle honestly, it's nothing. Just leave it yeah?"_

_"Carla." _Michelle said firmly as she carefully caressed Carla's cheek to inspect the damage. _"Tell me what's happened? Please?"_

Carla pulled away from Michelle's touch. _"Oh, it were just some nutter weren't it.. she just mistook me fer someone else, that's all love." _

_"Sure?" _Michelle asked disbelievingly.

_"Eh if ya think this is bad, ya should 'ave seen the state on 'er when I'd finished with 'er." _Carla laughed, desperate to break the tension.

_"Alright." _Michelle said hesitantly. She still didn't believe it were _just some nutter _that attacked her, but she wasn't going to push her into telling her the real story if she didn't want to.

_"So.." _Carla changed the subject as they began to walk into town. _"Did you an' Dean sort things out after?" _

_"Oh aye." _Michelle replied. _"That's why I were late.."_

Carla glanced over to her friend in disbelief.

_"Hang on, let me get this straight: you kept me waiting out 'ere, on me own, just so you could 'ave a shag?" _

_"I know, but Car-" _Michelle quickly tried to justify herself before being cut off.

_"No but's Michelle." _Carla said through annoyance. _"Come on then, what were his excuses? I could do with a laugh." _

Michelle rolled her eyes. _"Well that's what I were tryin' to tell ya, you muppet. He was flamin' mugged want he?" _

_"Eh? Mugged did ya say?" _Carla asked suspiciously. _"Well, that's original int it. What were it last time? Kidnapped by aliens?" _

_"No, honestly. He's gotta black eye and everythin' Car. Maybe it were the same nutter that attacked you an' all, eh?" _Michelle suggested.

Carla knew Michelle didn't believe her - it was hardly the most convincing story going. But after years of making up excuses and hiding the fact that it was really her drunk-of-a-dad that was causing so many cuts and bruises to her body, she was running out of things to say and quite frankly, she was getting fed up of having to cover for her abusive father.

When her mother had first revealed that Steven was leaving them, Carla was heartbroken; Steven may not have been the world's best dad but surely it was better than having no dad at all, right?

Even though the thought of losing her father was upsetting, Carla couldn't help but feel quite relieved too. Surely if he was no longer living with her, then he wouldn't be able to hurt her anymore? Though she was obviously proven wrong when she arrived home to find the evil bastard there - bullying her poor brother.

_"Earth-to-Carla!" _Michelle sang as she waved her hand in front of Carla.

_"Oh, sorry 'chelle - was miles away then love. What were you saying?"_

_"Are you sure you're alright?" _Michelle asked worriedly.

_"Oh, yes Michelle. Will ya stop asking me that!" _Carla spat through gritted teeth.

_"Alright, alright! Any way, I were just saying, our Paul's moving out so.."_

_"Paul?" _Carla asked surprised. _"I were beginning to think he'd never leave yous lot."_

_"Ha! Me an' all, love. But yeah. He's got 'imself a nice little flat across town so I'm working on me mother to let me 'ave his room. Eh, d'ya think I should get bunk beds for when you wanna stop over?" _Michelle joked as Carla chuckled.

_"Oh God, d'ya remember when your Paul an' Liam 'ad bunk beds? When they used to dive off the top bunk and try land ont bottom one?"_

Michelle started laughing too.

_"You mean when Liam jumped too far an' ended up flat on his face ont bedroom floor?"_

Carla and Michelle were soon in hysterics as they both reminisced over the past.

* * *

><p><em>"So what can I do for you son?" <em>Steven asked as he opened yet another can of lager.

_"Oh, I'm sorry. Where are me manners, eh? Would you like a drink?" _Steven continued.

_"No." _Darren replied.

Steven shot a threatening glare towards Darren. _"Just no? And there's me talkin' about my manners."_

_"Sorry." _Darren quickly responded. _"I meant no, thank you." _

Steven smirked as he watched Darren squirm uncomfortably under his gaze. _"That's better son. I dint bring you up to dis' me now, did I?" _he took a sip from his can without moving his eyes from Darren. _"Right. Come on then Darren, I ant got all day son. What's the problem, eh?"_

Darren took a deep breath.

_"I can't do it, dad." _

_"Can't do what, son?" _Steven asked bitterly.

Darren glanced nervously towards his father before averting his eyes down to the floor.

_"I'm sorry, dad. I can't- I won't be apart of your gang and I won't be taking part in any armed robberies ya got planned fer me, alright?"_

There was a moments silence as neither Darren or Steven spoke. The silence seemed to last forever to Darren who was anxiously awaiting his father's reaction.

_"OK." _Steven said calmly.

_"Eh?" _Darren said with a confused expression. _"What d'ya mean, OK?"_

Steven chuckled at his son's antsy behaviour.

_"It's fine , son. I'm hardly gonna make a big lad like you do out ya don't wanna do, am I?" _

Darren breathed a sigh of relief.

_"Alright. Well.. thanks, dad. I um, I best be off then." _He slowly turned away from his father and starting to walk towards the door..

_"Oh Darren.." _Steven called after him.

A feeling of dread began to overtake Darren's body as he turned back to face his father, _"Yeah?"_

_"You do realise what this means for Carla, don't ya?" _

Darren felt immediately uncomforable as he noted the evil glint in his father's eye.

_"Eh? What you talkin' about dad?" _Darren tried to come across calm but his voice betrayed him. Steven noticed the panic and uncertainy that laced each word Darren spoke.

_"Well.." _Steven began as he made his way over to Darren. _"See, I need the money Darren. My bird int got long t'go before she 'as my baby. So, if you int gonna get the money for us.. I'll 'ave to use Carla and 'er, uh.. youthful looks, won't I?" _

Darren was rooted to the spot, he felt sick.

_"Are you sayin' what I think you're sayin'?" _

Steven stepped closer again. He was practically leering over Darren.

_"What I'm saying son, is that there's plenty a man out there, that would pay a hell of a lot of money to get their 'ands on a body like 'ers. Ya get me?" _

Darren shook his head in disbelief.

_"You'd seriously pimp out yer own daughter? You sick bastard." _

Steven laughed in Darren's face before grabbing his collar and shoving him against the door.

_"It's your choice Darren. Now, are you sure you don't wanna work for me, eh? 'Cause, I'm sure ya sister would understand ya know. I bet the dirty slut's already fucked fer money any road."_

Darren struggled against his dad who was still pinning him against the door.

_"Eh - it'd be __**child's play**__." _Steven winked before letting Darren go.

_"You stay away from my sister, alright?" _Darren spat.

Steven looked at him expectantly.

_"I'll do what ever ya want - just please, leave Carla alone, dad. Deal?" _Darren spoke as he tried to regain his breath and held out his hand for his father to shake.

_"Deal." _Steven responded to his son's hand shake. _"But if you try an' cross me again, Darren. You know what will 'appen, alright. Now get out of 'ere." _Steven threatened nastily as Darren ran out as fast as he could.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Apologies to the people who have been requesting an update to this story. I know I've kept you waiting but I've made this chapter a little longer than the others to make up for it. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>The sun was shining down on the girls as they walked down the high street. Michelle was carrying a few bags of shopping as her friend simply admired all the beautiful clothes in the store windows. Unlike Michelle, Carla didn't have an unlimited amount of money, a.k.a, daddy's bank card. So she had to make do with window shopping, which wasn't easy when every piece of clothing she admired and dreamed of owning was then purchased by her spoilt best friend. Carla was so envious of her sometimes; her life seemed so perfect, with her two doting brothers who loved her to pieces and two respectable parents who also showered her with love and affection, not to mention the long term loving boyfriend she'd been seeing for over two years. Carla sometimes hated her best friend for taking all that she had for granted, when she knew she'd happily trade lives with her without a second thought. It was like Michelle couldn't just be happy and grateful for what she had, she always wanted more.<p>

_"'Ere, 'ows about we stop int pub for a slap up meal, 'ey? On me, of course!" _Michelle offered as they approached a small pub at the end of the street.

_"Oh, no. I don't want out." _Carla politely declined. _"I'll just 'ave a drink if yer 'aving food."_

_"Oh, don't be daft!" _Michelle said as they entered the pub. _"I can't very well 'ave food if you're not an' all, can I? So, come on, sit down, shut up, an' see what yer 'aving. I won't tell yer twice!"_

Carla smiled, _"Yes, boss." _she replied as she sat down.

A young male waiter approached the table. _"Are you ready to order yet, girls?" _he asked. Carla immediately turned towards him when he spoke, his voice was incredibly sexy and, as she stole a quick glance of him, she found his looks weren't all that bad either. _"Oh yes please.." _she whispered wantingly. Michelle gave her friend a knowing look, and tried her best to hide the cheeky grin on her face. _"Uh, Carla?" _she called.

_"Oh um," _Carla was pulled from her dreamlike state. _"I meant, yes please, we're ready to order now." _she smiled at the gorgeous waiter who was staring at her rather intently.

_"Alright, I'll be right with you in a moment then, ladies." _he winked before turning around and heading off to get his note book.

Carla and Michelle watched him as he walked away, both admiring his beautiful bottom before slowly turning towards each other and erupting into a naughty giggle.

_"Oh, the things I would do to that body!" _Carla gushed. She picked up the food menu that was stood in the middle of the table, _"Do you know what yer 'aving yet?" _she asked Michelle.

_"Erm, I think I'll just 'ave their traditional hot pot. What about you, do you know what yer 'aving?"_

_"Um, yeah, I'll 'ave the same then, love." _Carla replied. _"Are yer sure you don't mind paying for this now? You know, I would give you the money if I 'ad it. It's just-"_

_"Carla," _Michelle stopped her. _"It's fine, 'onestly." _she smiled at her friend. Just then, the waiter returned to the table, pen and paper in hand.

_"Right then, what can I get ya?" _he asked.

_"Two 'ot pots please, love." _Michelle requested.

_"And to drink?"_

_"Oh, um, I'll 'ave a coke and.." _she turned towards Carla. _"What you 'aving?"_

_"I'll 'ave a coke an' all, ta."_

_"Okay, that's two hot pots and two cokes coming right up." _the waiter said as he took their orders and walked off in the direction of the kitchen.

_"'Ere, I wonder if they 'ave any jobs going in 'ere at the moment?" _Carla enquired.

_"I don't know," _Michelle said. _"Why don't you go ask 'em?"_

_"Yeah," _Carla spoke as she glanced towards the bar. _"I might just do that, actually. Give me a minute." _she said as she stood up from the table and walked towards the bar.

_"Excuse me," _she caught the attention of the man behind the bar.

_"Oh, you alright love? How can I help ya?" _he asked.

Carla smiled nervously at him. _"I were just wondering if you 'ad any job vacancies 'ere at the moment, only I really need the work, ya see." _

The tall, dark haired bar man looked her up and down curiously. _"You 'ave to be eighteen to work behind a bar, love." _he revealed.

_"Oh what," _Carla started to turn slightly more flirtatious. _"Are you sayin' I don't look old enough, darlin'?" _she leaned subtly over the bar to show a bit of cleveage, hoping that might help with the persuasion.

_"Uh, sure." _the barman tried to avert his eyes so he was looking anywhere but at the young woman's chest. _"Just fill in this application and we'll get back to you as soon as, alright?" _He pulled a piece of paper from under the counter to hand to her.

Carla smirked knowingly as she took the application form from the man's hands. _"Thank you." _she sweetly mouthed before turning back in the direction of her table.

_"Well," _Michelle spoke. _"Do they 'ave any jobs?"_

_"Yep." _Carla said as she pulled a pen out of her bag and started to fill in the sheet. _"They got some bar work available, but you 'ave to be eighteen.." _she looked up and smiled at Michelle, _"Which we both are." _she winked.

Michelle just rolled her eyes and laughed at her friend's devious behaviour.

_"Our Liam just text me," _she revealed.

_"Oh?" _Carla said as she started to fill out the form.

_"Yeah," _Michelle continued. _"Said 'im an' our Paul are throwing an house party at ours tonight. Wants to know if we're interested or not?" _

_"Yeah," _Carla answered. _"I don't see why not." _

_"Sounds like a plan to me!" _Michelle spoke cheerily. _"I'll just text 'im back then, let 'im know we're coming. 'Ey, you can stop over mine again, if you want? Saves walkin' 'ome on yer own int dark."_

_"If you don't mind me stayin', again." _Carla said.

_"Of course not, and the boys won't mind either.. they love 'aving you around, in yer little vest tops an' 'ot pants. I can't think why." _she joked.

Carla blushed as she remembered the last night spent staying at Michelle's, waking up to find herself curled into Liam's side.

_"Yeah, well, it's nice to know some people are interested in me!" _she said.

_"Oh please," _Michelle smiled at her friend. _"We both know everyone would like a bit of you, you're flamin' gorgeous!"_

_"Ha. You're a fine one to talk, lady!" _Carla returned the compliment. _"You 'ave the boys queuing round corner for you. Speaking of which, is your Dean gonna be there tonight?"_

Michelle's face lit up at the mention of her boyfriend's name. _"Yes! He's stopping over, I think."_

Carla felt a pang of disappointment inside. _I'll just 'ave to keep meself entertained tonight then, _she thought.

* * *

><p>Back home, Darren was pacing back and fore the living room. He was feeling rather anxious after his run in with his father; he found it impossible to sit still, and he could not for the life of him stop biting his nails. All that was running through his mind was everything his father had said; the "job" offer, and the threats that came with it. He was in two minds as of what to do; he could either tell Carla what had happened, get her out of the house and keep her somewhere safe, and away from their father's evil clutches long enough to figure out how exactly to deal with him. Or, he could keep Carla completely in the dark about what had occurred between both him and their dad. He could allow her to live in a blissful ignorance as he accepted all jobs his father put to him, and just hope that he didn't get caught out by the old bill, or worse, his sister.<p>

He then thought back to Carla and Steven's last encounter, and he finally realised that his father didn't neccessarily need a reason to be a vicious bully. He just enjoyed hurting other people, especially those of the opposite sex. It was then that he realised he couldn't keep Carla in the dark about this, that would just be putting her safety in danger even more. She needed to know what was going on so she could atleast be aware of any potential danger around her; make sure she was with someone at all times, and didn't stay out too late at night, and to make sure she always kept a clear head, away from any alcohol or anything else that would mess with her mind.

He stood in front of the living room window, using his hands to lean against the window sill. _Yes, _he thought. _This was the best decision to make. _He pulled his mobile phone out from his back pocket and began to call his sister. After it had rang a few times the call reached answer phone, so he hung up and tried again. And again. He gave up after the third attempt and decided to call his mother instead. Sharon hadn't been home in two days, still out on a boozy bender with her sister-in-law and good friend, Barbara. Unfortunately, this behaviour wasn't unusual. Carla and Darren had gotten used to their mother's disappearances from quite an early age. It was one of the main reasons Darren was so protective of his sister; she didn't actually have anyone else, and as much as she liked to act like the tough cookie who could look after herself, her brother knew otherwise. Unsurprisingly, the call to Sharon failed too. And so did the call to his aunt Barbara. At a loss of what else to do, he grabbed for his coat and made his way out of his home, and over to the Connor's house.

* * *

><p><em>"Well I'm flamin' stuffed after that!" <em>Carla said as she fell back into her chair, hand resting on her stomach. _"Cheers, 'Chelle." _

_"Anytime, love." _Michelle replied as she too dropped her knife and fork and fell back into her chair. Carla reached her hand out to pick her drink up and as she slowly took a sip she began to feel a little guilty about making Michelle pay for the meal. _"I'll pay you back when I can." _she stated.

_"Carla.." _Michelle warned.

_"No, no." _Carla sat up from her chair and leaned her arms on the table. _"I mean it. I'm gonna pay you back. Just wait until I get this job behind bar!" _

Michelle frowned at her, _"You don't know if you've got it yet!"_

_"Noo," _Carla smiled. _"But I will." _she said confidently. _"But first, I'm bursting for a wee! Mind me bag when I pop to the ladies', will ya?"_

_"Yeah, sure." _Michelle replied.

Once Carla was out of sight, Michelle picked up her fork and started twirling the left over food around on her plate. Her face was resting on her hand as she became lost in her own thoughts. She couldn't help but think back to the previous night, despite making up with Dean, she knew for sure she'd put on weight and she was starting to feel incredibly guilty about having any food at all. As the guilt built up inside her, it made the food in her stomach feel really uncomfortable, almost alien, and she began to experience an overwhelming urge to make herself throw up. She began biting at her finger nails in hope that the feeling would pass. Her foot started tapping at the floor as the urge grew stronger but before she knew it, she was up on her feet, running towards the ladies'.

Carla was sat in one of the cubicles when she heard the door slam open and someone storm into the cubicle next to her. The next thing she heard was a retching noise, as if someone was throwing up. She winced at the sound, until she had an unsettling feeling of familiarity. _"Michelle..?" _she questioned cautiously.

Michelle was sat on the floor next to the toilet. She threw her head back to rest against the wall and closed her eyes. _"Yeah," _she spoke quietly. _"It's me."_

Carla quickly exited the cubicle she was in, and gently pushed the door to Michelle's open.

She sighed as she saw the state of her best friend; her face was pale, her eyes tired and she just did not look well at all.

_"You alright?" _Carla asked as she stepped in, closed the door behind her, and kneeled down to her friend's side. _"Come on, I'll 'elp you up!" _she told her as she put her arms under Michelle's shoulders and tried to lift her up.

_"No, I'm alright." _Michelle said, brushing her off.

_"Michelle, you don't look alright." _Carla replied. _"What's up with ya?"_

_"I don't know. It's probably just a bug or somethin'." _Michelle suggested.

_"Yeah, look, I know this is the last thing you wanna 'ear when you're sick but, I've just come on me period and I'm all out of sanitary towels... Please, tell me you've got some on ya!" _

Michelle scoffed. _"Oh god, rather you than me!" _she chuckled before a realisation dawned on her that made her want to throw up all over again. _"Oh, shit." _she whispered shakily.

Carla frowned in concern. _"'Ey, what's up? What's wrong? Are you in pain?!" _she began to panic.

_"No, but I flamin' will be soon." _Michelle claimed. She stared at Carla with a worried expression, but noting Carla's confused look she continued speaking. _"I've missed me period." _

Carla's face dropped. She took a step back and bit her lip in shock. _"You- you mean," _she tried to speak before Michelle cut her off. _"I mean, there's a good flamin' chance that I might be pregnant." _Michelle cried. It took a few seconds for Carla to come to again. She stepped forward and wrapped Michelle in a tight hug. _"'Ey, it's okay." _she soothed as Michelle started sobbing in her friend's arms._"Everythin's gonna be alright. I promise."_

* * *

><p>In the Connor's home, Liam was sat at the kitchen table drinking a beer with his sister's boyfriend Dean. Paul was stood facing the worktops as he looked through his collection of CDs.<p>

_"I don't know why you're bothering with all this, ya know." _Dean piped up. _"It'd be much easier if we just went into town." _

_"Yes, well" _Paul started to reply. _"You're not gonna get any action tonight if you go into town. At least if we're 'ere, we know who's who an' what's what.. not to mention, we 'ave more than enough rooms upstairs to keep everyone occupied for the night." _He turned around to face the boys. _"If you know what I'm sayin'." _he smirked.

Liam bit his tongue in frustration. He hated the way his brother spoke about women, not to mention the way he treated them. He just couldn't understand why anyone who was lucky enough to have someone like Carla in their life would want to ruin it all by shagging every piece of skirt that walked through the door. Carla deserved better, and it pained him to see that she didn't even realise it.

_"So, uh," _he decided to speak up. _"I take it you an' Carla are 'istory now then?" _

Paul scoffed at his brother's questionable statement. _"I don't think so," _he said. _"She'll soon come runnin' back when she sees what she's missin'." _he stated rather arrogantly.

This made Liam's blood boil. _"I wouldn't count on it." _he spat. _"I think she'll probably find she can do better. Much better, in fact."_

Paul's jaw tightened as his eyes bore into Liam's. _"Oh right," _he said sarcastically. _"What, like you ya mean?!" _

Liam stayed quiet and it was in that moment that Paul suddenly realised exactly how Liam felt for his on/off girlfriend. He started to laugh.

_"Oh god," _he mocked. _"It's true, int it?" _

_"What?" _Liam spoke angrily.

_"You, my brother, fancy me girlfriend." _he chuckled. _"It's too bad you ant got a chance in hell with 'er, int it?" _

Liam was staring straight ahead, trying to ignore his brother's mocking and also trying to calm his breathing which was becoming quite erratic to say the least. He didn't want to give Paul the satisfaction of losing control.

Just then there was a knock at the door. _"I'll get that," _Liam said immediately as he quickly stood up from the table and went to answer the call. As he pulled the front door open, he was a little taken back to see Carla's brother stood before him. Then he noticed how shaken-up Darren seemed to be.

_"Darren?" _Liam said. _"Are you alright, mate?" _

_"Is me sister 'ere?" _Darren asked, completely dismissing Liam's question of concern.

_"No, she int." _Liam told him. _"She should be coming 'ere soon though, we're 'aving a party tonight." _he revealed. Then a thought popped into his head. He knew how much Paul disliked Carla's brother; he viewed the boy as nothing but scum. But he also knew how much it would mean to Carla to have her brother accepted by her friends. It was this thought that led to him inviting Darren in for a drink.

_"Are you sure?" _Darren questioned in disbelief. He'd never really had much to do with the family before.

_"Yeah, mate. Come in." _Liam reassured. _"You can stay the night if you want." _he offered with a mischievious smirk. _This is sure to piss Paul off, _he thought. _"I think your Carla's stopping over again, anyroad."_

_"Aye, alright 'en." _Darren agreed. He was clearly happy about the invitation, not just because it meant he'd actually been accepted by someone his sister cared about, but it also meant that he could now keep a closer eye on his sister. Maybe he wouldn't have to tell her about Steven's threat, after all.

* * *

><p><em>"Can you believe the flamin' prices on these things?!" <em>Carla moaned as both her and Michelle stood by the shelves of pregnancy tests. _"Look, that's over a tenner. That's ridiculous!" _she complained in utter shock. _"God 'elp me if I ever end up in this situation." _

Michelle wasn't paying much attention to her friend's complaints. Her mind had been else where since the moment of realisation in the pub. How did she not realise sooner? Her mother had always said she was irresponsible and now Michelle may have just proven her right. It made her mad to think how smug her mother would be if she were to find out of her only daughter's pregnancy. But that didn't hurt as much as the thought of how disappointed her father would be. Barry doted on Michelle. He'd given her everything she'd ever wanted, and so much more besides. She simply couldn't bare to think about how he would react to the news. She wasn't quite sure how her brothers would react, either. She feared that they might possibly turn on Dean, beat him to a pulp for knocking up their baby sister. That thought alone was enough to terrify her against taking this test. She loved Dean so much, she couldn't bare it if he was hurt because of her. She was gently pulled from her thoughts as she felt Carla's hand come to rest on her shoulder.

_"Come on, babe." _Carla said softly. _"It's no good fretting till you know for sure."_

Michelle turned to look at her. Carla's eyes were full of sympathy for her friend. She hated to see her in such a state; the worry and fear was plastered all over her face and Carla just wished she could do something, anything to make this easier on her.

Michelle turned back to the shelf and picked one of the '2 for 1' tests up. She inhaled a deep breath before turning back to Carla. _"Let's do this." _she said with a fake confidence.

They both made they're way to the till to pay for the test, not missing the look of disapproval from the person behind the counter. Carla put her arm around her friend's shoulders to try and protect her from the judgemental stares, and then she proceeded to led her to the shop's toilets.

Carla removed the test from the box and read the instructions out to Michelle, who still seemed to be on another planet.

_"Michelle," _Carla called her out off her state. She held the test out in her hand for Michelle to take from her. _"Just pee on the stick." _she told her.

After Michelle had done as Carla told her, she put the test down by the sink and checked the time. They had to wait two minutes for the results to appear. It felt like the longest two minutes of her life. They both stood in an agonising silence, just waiting. Carla didn't quite know what to say to break the tension and make this easier, so she just stood there, clock watching.

_"Okay," _Carla spoke apprehensively. _"It's time."_

Michelle began to shake her head frantically. _"No, no. I can't." _she shakily said. _"Please, can you.." _She didn't finish the sentence. She didn't need to. Carla gently nodded her head and picked the test up. She could feel her heart thudding in her chest as she read the results on the little white stick. Her heart sunk as she read that word, that word she knew Michelle was dreading to hear... **pregnant**.

She reluctantly looked up to Michelle, tears brimming in her eyes. No words were needed. Michelle could read her friend's expression straight off. A despairing sob escaped her as Carla again wrapped her into a tight embrace. Tears fell from both their eyes as they silently anticipated what repercussions this news would bring. Carla held her friend a little tighter as she thought of the hell she was about to go through. She couldn't promise that everything would be alright this time.


End file.
